


Midnightmares

by Batscree



Category: Scooby Doo - Fandom, Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School
Genre: Comfort, Nightmares, mother figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 20:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11260308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batscree/pseuds/Batscree
Summary: Tanis wakes in the middle of the night, having suffered a horrible nightmare. With the deathly silence haunting her, making it impossible to fall back asleep, she makes her way to the only person she could think of to comfort her.





	Midnightmares

**Author's Note:**

> A while back I had gotten the idea to start a fic series based on the old Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School movie since it’s a nostalgic classic for me. It sort of was going to be a reboot and was going to involve redesigning the characters and story a bit. Give each character more individuality to them. I never really got around to it till now. It’s still a work in progress, but here’s a story to start it off for now.

The cracked halls of the castle echoed with the eerie sound of silence in the night. Rare was a night such as this when the air was bare of any creaking doorways or rustling of the willowed trees surrounding the property. And with this silence followed the peaceful slumber of the castle residents.

All lie in sleep except for one little mummy girl.

The absence of the usual thundering cracks of lightning kept the youngest in the school awake. She lay unruly in her small coffin, trashing back in forth among the covers, incapable of falling into a comfortable rest.

The silence was getting to her by now.

How long had she been awake? She did not know. All she knew is it was late and she was quite exhausted from the day’s activities. Her wrappings were worn and wrinkled from the constant shifting and tugging she had done trying to fall asleep. Her rotted eyes were beginning to form undesirable bags that would surly raise worry in the others come the next morning.

Not being able to take much more, she promptly raised from her coffin, making sure to close her bed’s lid and grabbing her favorite golden trimmed blankie. With her thumb in her mouth and blankie in hand, she made her way out of her bedtomb and down the hallway.

Along the way she debated what she should do. She couldn’t go out for a walk, as the woods were not safe for a little fragile mummy like her to go alone. No, she needed someone to comfort and lull her back to sleep. Who that would be was undecided.

Miss Grimwood was her first thought. She was their headmistress after all and was a real sweet lady. Her and the others could always count on the woodland witch when they most needed her. However, she already did so much for the young girls during the day; cooking, scheduling walks, telling them stories, teaching them how to be a proper ghoul, etc. She didn’t feel right in knowing she’d be disturbing the older woman from her much needed sleep. 

No, that just couldn’t do.

Maybe she could look to Elsa? The thought left as quickly as it came when the realization that the monster girl was impossible to wake up. That bag of parts and volts could sleep through a hurricane and tornado at once! No way was she going to have any luck getting comfort from her.

What about Phantasma? Surely the phantom would be awake at this hour, playing away at her PIANO in the farthest room of the school. After all, the ghost girl didn’t even need sleep and would stay up all night, practicing. And that’s exactly why she wasn’t a good choice either… She didn’t sleep, so what would she know about helping the mummy fall asleep?

She sighed and stopped in the middle of the hallway. The castle still remained silent as ever, sending a chill down the young girl’s spine. She could feel some of her wrappings loosen from this and she promptly pulled on the end in an effort to tighten it once more.

Winnie, maybe? The two were closer in age and she was like a giant teddy bear, being a werewolf pup and all. The girl remained unsure of waking up the redhead in fear of what could happen. Once the pup was awake, she was awake. What if she was grumpy like she is during breakfast in the morning? What if she can’t fall asleep too and ends up waking the whole household with her howling and running around?

Another sigh escaped her mouth as she slumped in place. She was still awake and running out of ideas. She clutched the fabric of her blankie tighter in her tiny hands and tried everything in her power not to cry right there in the hallway. Tears pricked at the corner of her eyes, threatening to escape and soak the wrappings around her eyes and cheeks.

There was one more person she forgot to consider in all this.

Sibella.

She sniffled, looking towards the direction of the vampire’s room. The purple haired vamp was very similar to Miss Grimwood when it came to comforting. In a way, she was a second mother to the girls and worked as a leader of the group, despite only being the second oldest. She wouldn’t mind being woken up at this hour. She’d understand her plight at the moment. She’d be willing to lend her a comforting hand and lay her back to sleep, right?

Tanis hoped so.

She quickly made her way towards the doors of the older girl’s bedroom, her feet making soft sounds against the hard flooring. Taking a last deep breath, she built up the courage to open the tall double doors and make her way inside the dark room.

~oOo~

The room was silent, just like the rest of the castle. It was dark with the only sign of light coming from the Moon outside as it shone its rays through the window. At the end of the bedroom lay another coffin, this one bigger than hers. It was also closed so that the person inside could rest without any interruptions from outside forces. Too bad it has no use against a little mummy incapable of falling asleep at the moment.

The little one made her way over to the sleeping form, completely anxious and UNRULY. She raised her free hand and hesitantly knocked on the coffin lid. Once, twice, a third, and a fourth time for good measure. She waited for any signs of a response.

She was about to try knocking again when a shuffling was heard from within and the lid slowly opened up to reveal the vampire inside. Sibella let out a yawn and blinked away the sleep hidden in her eyes. She focused her attention on the smaller form in front of her before speaking up.

“Tanis darling, what’s wrong?” The smooth voice broke the silence that had been plaguing this somber night.

She couldn’t hold it back anymore. The tears finally broke and came flowing down the child’s face. Before she knew what she was doing, she flung herself at the other as the vamp was in the process of sitting up. Soft wails came from the mummy as the fears that had been keeping her up finally pierced through her.

“Oh hun, was in another nightmare?” The rich voice of the vampire asked, a hint of worry and understanding mixing in with her velvety tone.

Sibella hugged the crying girl closer to her, pulling her into the coffin with her and holding the smaller one in her lap. Her night robe was starting to become soaked with warm tears and snot coming from the younger as she let out everything that had been plaguing her all night.

The two stayed like that for about ten minutes, the older just rubbing circles in the mummy’s back and soothing her with her gentle voice. This was nothing new as Tanis was still the youngest and easily the one to grow afraid and cry. She had suffered from nightmares in the past and would often awaken screaming like a banshee. And if she had to guess, the quietness of the night only served to make matters worse for the weeping child.

Time past as the vampire did all she could to sooth the little one before her cries died down to soft whimpers and the occasional sob. Little hands rubbed at darkened eyes as snot and stray tears were wiped away on the wrappings that were definitely going to need changing come morning.

“Better?” The purple haired vamp’s soothing voice inquired.

All Tanis could do was nod and sniffle. She finally had calmed down enough to look up at the older monster girl, no longer fearful and upset. She shifted in the other’s lap, getting herself comfortable. Sibella knew what was next and readjusted herself as well so both of them would be comfortable.  
They were now both lying in the coffin, the little mummy cuddling up to the older much like a cat would. There was no way she’d be able to make it back to her own room alone, and Sibella wasn’t willing to get completely out of bed to walk her there either. Tanis had shared the bed with Miss Grimwood on those rare nights, so this wasn’t any different now. Well, except Sibella slept in a coffin, not a king sized canopy bed.

Once the two got settled, Sibella closed the lid once more and laid her head down into the cushion lined coffin. Tanis let out a tiny yawn. All her worries were none existent at this point and the whispering call of sleep was drawing her nearer and nearer.

“Thank you Sibella...” The mummy yawned once more before closing her eyes, letting sleep finally succumb her.

“No problem at all, dear.” She crooned in reply. “Just rest for now and I’ll awake you come morning.”

With that, the vamp relaxed along with the mummy and fell into a blissful sleep with nothing but the distant sound of the wind blowing through her window.


End file.
